


Saturday Night

by RavenEverBlue



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenEverBlue/pseuds/RavenEverBlue
Summary: When Edmond Harpp visits a night club to scout for his next prey, he stumbles across a shocking discovery; the club is a front for sex slavery!This doesn’t sit well with him. The usually uncaring boy makes it his mission to help two particular individuals free themselves of the horror they’ve been through. But it isn’t going to be easy.





	1. Chapter 1

The multicolored lights flashed rapidly in time to the ground shaking beat of the music. The low base was a pounding roar that shook the whole building. It hijacked the unusual pattern my heart made, so it matched with the hectic thumping. Laughter and cheering surrounded me, digging cruelly into my eardrums. A low throbbing had begun at the front of my skull. The flashing lights and loud noises had caused a headache that I tried hard to ignore. Too many people. Too much noise. Their nausea and drunken feelings warped with my own, making me sick to my stomach. But I held it in.

"Fuck, that's good." A woman leaning against the bar beside me chuckled. Her voice was raspy; immediately informing me she was a smoker. I watched her set down an empty shot glass.

The woman didn't appear to be too old. However, you had to be staring at her for a few minutes to really see it. I'd say she was in her mid thirties. But with the wrinkles around her lips, yellowed, cracked teeth, and slightly greying blonde hair, one would think she was almost fifty. She was thin and bony. And the short, red dress she wore didn't rise high enough to hide her not-so-modest bosom. It looked a little too large to be real.

When she noticed my gaze was locked momentarily on her fake bosom, she laughed in a slow, amused way. "Like what you see?" 

Disgusted, I turned my gaze down to my hands folded upon the bar. Why did I come here? I wasn't desperate enough to snatch some drunk human. My hands may have begun to crack and gain a discolored tint, but that didn't mean I was desperate for something that disgusting. With all the ruckus it was nearly impossible to distinguish those whose time in this world was drawing to an end, and those that still had time to go. 

A sudden pressure upon my backside snatched me rapidly from my thoughts. I gasped and stumbled back, substantially falling off the stool to land roughly on the floor. The hard ground connected with my bottom like a solid kick. I inhaled sharply to keep from cursing and drawing attention to myself. Only a few people were looking. But not for long. They laughed and resumed their partying. 

The woman in the silky red dress with too much bosom and leg showing from the side stood over me with a wide, yellowed smile. It was pretty obvious she was the one that grabbed me like that. It made me hate her even more. She knelt down beside me and leaned close. Too close. I made to scoot away, but she was fast and grabbed the collar of my black hoodie. She pulled me forward so that our faces were inches apart. Her breath reeked of alcohol and cigarets.

"How about we head upstairs for some... private time." She chuckled, running a jagged, ruby red nail along my chin like a sadistic cat. Her eyes-a shade like beach sand-gazed hungrily back at me. I was her prey. At least that was how she saw it.  
"No thank you, ma'am." I declined, speaking quickly to hide my accent. "I'm actually waiting for someone."

The woman raised a skeptical brow. She didn't seem to buy the half-lie. I wasn't waiting for someone specific. But she didn't need to know that. I hoped this would make her let go. It didn't. If anything she tightened her grip and pulled me closer to her nauseating face. And then the room suddenly filled with loud applause and cheers. The woman's eyes widened slightly and she let go. I watched her stand immediately and join the cheering crowd.

Confused and unsure what was going on, I didn't move from my spot on the floor. The atmosphere of the room had shifted. It wasn't dizzying and nauseating anymore. It was dark; fear and desire taking over. What was going on?  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man's voice announced through the speakers around the room, cutting through the crowd of cheering spectators effortlessly. "It's once again time for the highlight of the evening; rent a slave!" He paused as the room filled with loud applause and shouts. The people near me jumped up and down excitedly. 

Slowly I got to my feet, but my view was blocked by jumping people. I could just see the slicked up, blonde head of the man addressing the crowd. 

"For a few hours tonight, or straight on until morning, you can select from Gotham's unwanted individuals to own as your own!" He continued, his tone energetic and enthusiastic; as if he were giving away gift baskets and not human beings.

Growing impatient with the people blocking my view, I began to push my way through the crowd. Nobody bothered to stop me, or tell me off for pushing. They were clearly all too entranced by the man selling people. I stumbled through the last row and fell against the edge of the stage strippers usually occupied. When I raised my head what I saw nearly made me lose the spaghetti I had for dinner.

A dozen or more naked people stood in a line, linked together by a single chain around each of their necks. What looked like fairly young teens to young adults made up most of the poor souls. A pair of frightened, sapphire blue eyes met mine. Those eyes shook me to my core. My blood ran cold. Those eyes looked so much like my little sister's. If it weren't for her unruly, short, mouse brown hair I would have thought it was.

The girl looked to be something like fourteen or fifteen. Her thin, bruised body trembled violently. Her chest was bruised and beaten. And-even though I respectfully tried to avert my eyes-I couldn't keep them away from the bloody, inflamed place between her legs. I had never felt sympathy for a human before. But this did it for me. 

The boy behind her-I noticed-had a hand placed upon her shoulder. He didn't appear as thin and hungry, but he was still bruised and beaten in places. I noticed his length was red, raw, and irritated, too. He looked much older than her, but still young. I'd say around seventeen or eighteen.

"Up first we have a young girl, fourteen, that we found wandering around the city like a lost kitten." The man announced, gesturing to the frightened girl, "She has forgotten where she came from, and is quite forgetful herself. If she steps out of line feel free to remind her who's in charge. She's at a starting bid of fifty dollars."

"One thousand!" Someone from the crowd announced. I glanced back to see an middle aged man with two women at his either side. He wore a triumphant grin. A shiver coursed through me from the sadistic pleasure radiating off this man. How could anyone be that sick?!

"One thousand going once. Twice. Sold!" 

The girl started to yell and struggle as people approached her and unhooked her chain from the boy. The words she was yelling were ones I understood well. To my surprise she was screaming Russian. The boy kicked at the large and intimidating, suit wearing men that were there for the girl. He cursed them out with each violent kick. To my astonishment I didn't sense anything from him. 

"Whore!" Someone from the crowd shouted as the girl was dragged, struggling like a frightened animal, off the stage. She was lead right in front of me. Our eyes met momentarily. Hers shone with desperation and terror. She was like a small mouse in the claws of a cat. I had to do something. I stepped forward.

"I'll take it." I announced, grabbing hold of the chain they lead her by, "my father's the one that purchased this slut." 

The men stopped, looking skeptical about this. I kept my tone calm and free of any hint of the lie. They definitely didn't believe me, however. I threw a quick, apologetic look toward the girl before gently grasping her small breasts. She shrieked.  
"He bought her for me. I just can't wait to use her." I purred, making sure my hands didn't fall over her rapidly beating heart. The last thing I needed was to explain how she had just shriveled up and died. 

This time, the men let go. I grabbed the chain and yanked her toward me. She stumbled against my body. I wrapped a gentle arm around her back to keep her steady. She shook and struggled to get away. 

"My father also wishes to purchase the boy with the dark hair and blue eyes that was standing behind her." I continued, growing excited by how well this plan was working. "Bring him up to my room. It's room three. Don't bother my father about it. He's busy. He will pay you the five thousand later."

To my surprise the men nodded and backed away. I watched them walk onto the stage. They whispered something to their boss with the microphone. He grinned and nodded. "The boy has been sold as well for five thousand dollars!" 

The girl whimpered, continuing to try and get free. I held her firmly, noticing people were watching us. With an internal sigh I roughly tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers. He eyes widened and she struggled. I yanked on the chains, earning a pained yelp from her. The spectators watching us clapped their approval. Sick idiots... 

I began to lead the girl away to the back. I knew the layout of the club from the many maps I had seen. I also knew room three wasn't occupied since the key for it was still behind the bar. That wouldn't be a problem for me to open. They were fairly simple locks. 

As we passed the people around us that were interested enough to watch, I was sure to act the part of an interested scumbag. I slapped her butt as gently as possible, but she'd still yelp from how irritated and bruised it was. She'd try to run, but I'd drag her back. It was with intense relief that we finally reached the door. 

I wrapped the chain around my arm and fiddled with the lock. When it finally clicked I pulled her inside and shut the door. Finally we were away from everyone. 

The room wasn't impressively large. It was dark and reeked of vomit, marijuana, and sex. There was a king sized bed, a safe in the far corner, a bathroom, a refrigerator, a lamp and desk, and a chair. I noticed a few blood stains on the floor and cringed in disgust.

I lead the girl to the bed and pushed her down onto it. She shook her head hurriedly. I grabbed her arm. 

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you." I explained, gazing seriously into her widened eyes, "I'm sorry for the times I had to, and for what I'm going to do when the men show up with the boy. I will be as gentle as I can, but it needs to appear real. Do you understand me?"

Her shoulders rose and fell quickly with each hurried breath she took. She shook and whimpered like a wounded animal. Fear radiated off her in strong waves that began to interfere with my own emotions. I was beginning to grow afraid. What if they found out I was lying? What if they took the boy and girl back and beat them more? What if they took me too?

I shook my head to clear it and staggered back. I noticed flakes of skin fall like snow from my hands. The girl appeared to have seen this, too, because she suddenly froze. There was a sudden knock on the door. I gasped and dove at the girl, knocking her back against the bed. Her eyes widened. She began to struggle. I pinned my legs at either side of her body to hold her still and pressed a finger to my lips. 

"It'll be okay. I need you to trust me. I know it's hard to do given the situation. But I promise I'm here to help." 

The girl stopped in her struggles, her lips parting slightly. Her eyes grew slightly larger. I had spoken in Russian and she had clearly understood me. Slowly I saw her nod. There was another knock on the door.

"Moan," I instructed her softly, sliding a hand down her stomach, "and whimper."

The girl did as I said, adding an extra sound of pain for good measure. I regretfully placed a hand over her irritated flower, and carefully prodded a finger against it. She responded with an uncomfortable look, but didn't try to move away. I moaned a little myself and mouthed an apology before thrusting a finger into her just as the door crashed open. 

I glanced back toward the men standing there, slightly amused by their alarm. With them was the boy and he looked pissed off at the sight of me on top of her.  
"Ah," I said with a grin, "my other slave. Tie him to the chair. I'll get to him when I finish with this juicy kitten." 

The men nodded and did as I said. I prodded the girl's side as a signal for her to continue with the noises. I slid my finger slowly back and forth so I wouldn't hurt her. After the men were finished they retreated and shut the door, apologizing for having caught us. 

As soon as they were gone I stopped in my movements.

"Get the hell away from her!" The boy shouted, tugging at the chains aggressively, "You sick bastard!" 

I pulled out my finger and moved off the girl. I raised a brow in his direction and stood.

"Are you finished?" I asked, approaching.

The boy stopped struggling, drawing back a little since I now stood in front of him. Up close he looked much more built. I hadn't noticed how toned he was from afar. He was also paler than most humans. I knelt down and began to fiddle with the chain binding his wrists to the chair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, the anger in his voice slowly fading to confusion. 

"What does it look like." I stated impatiently, finally unlocking the chains. I watched them slide off his wrists then stood and approached the girl.

She sat completely still on the bed, and obediently held her cut wrists up to me to unlock the chains. I hurried to unlock them. 

"I'm sorry for... you know." I apologized to her, noticing the mention of it made her cheeks flush bright red. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to."

"It is okay." She replied softly, surprising me by speaking English. 

The boy gave me a confused look. He approached us, rubbing his wrists and sat down on the bed beside her. 

"You're not here to use us?" He asked, a look of slight disbelief on his face.

I shook my head. "Of course not. That's disgusting what those humans- er, people are doing. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing."

The boy looked impressed. He smiled. I noticed his teeth were slightly pointier than most other people's. I shrugged it off as nothing, though. 

"I tried to do something, too." He announced, crossing his legs with a grimace, "which is why I was here. I'm undercover." 

I hadn't expected this. Was he a cop? The girl looked a little shocked to hear this as well. So I suppose they weren't partners. Not that I expected her to be at age fourteen. He didn't seem like he should be a cop either. He looked far too young. 

It was interesting how content he seemed to be even though he was completely nude. I may not have been able to feel his emotions, but he wasn't giving any physical signs of having a problem with it. If it were me I'd immediately want clothes. The girl blushed when she'd make eye contact with me. She was definitely embarrassed. 

"I'm Edmond, by the way." I announced, making my way to the bathroom in the hopes there would be some ointment to help with how irritated the two were. 

"Richard." The boy replied eagerly.

"Ivanna." The girl answered softly. 

It was with relief that I found a tub of ointment. This also raised many questions. How many people received injuries here? This city was scary. I grabbed a cloth and ran it under hot water. Once finished, I returned with both items and knelt down before the girl. She closed her legs slightly, inhaling sharply in pain. 

"It's okay," I said assuringly, holding up the ointment and cloth for her to see, "It's to help." 

Ivanna relaxed a little and hesitantly parted her legs again. I cursed under my breath at how irritated and red it was. Dried blood clung to her. I immediately hated whomever did this to her. She was an innocent child. She reminded me so much of my sister that it infuriated me anyone would hurt her in such a way. 

"It may hurt a little." I informed her before carefully patting the irritated area with it. She bit her lip, flinching, but remained still for the most part. As soon as that was done I carefully applied the ointment. She blushed. A sense of relief wafted from her. It must have felt cooling. 

I moved back once finished and stood. Ivanna closed her legs and scooter back on the bed. I watched her lie down before then turning to Richard and offering the ointment. To my complete astonishment he wore a smile.

"Oh go ahead. I don't mind." He announced with an amused smirk. This time it was my turn to blush. Heat rushed to my face from the blood pumped to it by my irregular thumping heart against my chest. For a second I saw his sky blue eyes dart to my chest and a look of concern cross his face. Surely he hadn't heard my heartbeat. That's impossible.

"Well, uh, if... if you don't mind." I surprised myself by saying, kneeling down before him. What was this? Why was I actually eager to do this?! I heard Ivanna giggle. This made me blush even more. I applied the ointment to my hands and pressed them gently against his red length. He flinched, but otherwise remained still. My stomach tightened nervously. Why was I nervous? There wasn't anything to be nervous about.

My movements were slow and carefully as I gently massaged the ointment into his length. It was a moment before I was able to process the soft moans escaping him. I almost stopped completely from surprise, but for some reason this prompted me to continue. 

Richard's hands tightened on the bedsheets. He slid a little closer to me and leaned his head back. "You're good, Edmond." He said with a groan, "much nicer than that overweight, balding shithead." 

I noticed Ivanna nod behind him. "Yes, he was awful." 

"Sorry to hear that." I replied, disturbed by such a thing. 

"He was nothing compared to George." Richard shuddered. Ivanna hurriedly nodded, curling up at the mention of the name. Before I could ask Richard continued. "George is the man that 'sells' people." 

Ah. George must have been the announcer I saw on the stage. I frowned. That man's time was up. 

"Ow." I heard Richard say. It was a second before I realized I was gripping his length rather tightly. Quickly, I let go and stood. 

"Sorry. Um, excuse me for a moment..." And with that I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

George was outside in the alley behind the bar, smirking triumphantly, waving a cigarette around. “Piece of cake.” He chuckled to the two men from earlier. All three then laughed.

“You shoulda seen it, boss.” The tallest of the two spoke, “that kid was fingering her mercilessly. Who knew Howard’s kid would be so much like him.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was talking about me. It was slightly relieving to know they bought my lie and trick. They significantly exaggerated what actually was happening, but I didn’t care.

“Kid’s an animal.” The other man agreed, “to bad we don’t have slaves as willing as him.”

I frowned from my position behind the trash barrels near the door. Never would I agree to such things. I didn’t agree with it already. I hated humans, but my hatred toward them just increased. This wasn’t okay. I moved to stand and make my move, but a sudden pain in my chest erupted. I gasped and fell back against the brick wall. The world spun rapidly around me, fading into complete darkness for a moment. A ringing filled my ears.

When things swam back into focus I noticed George was standing over me. The two men were at his either side. All three were grinning. I mentally cursed at having been discovered.

“Hey, it’s Howard’s kid!” The man on the right chuckled, “whatcha doin’ out here, boy?”

I attempted to answer, wanting to tell him to go fuck himself, but all I managed was a cough that shook my body and filled my mouth with a coppery taste. Shit. I needed a new life force and fast.

“You don’t look too good, boy.” George smirked, kneeling before me, “You look ill. How about I take a look at you.”

Before I could even begin to process what was happening, my pants were being ripped off and one of the man was holding down my arms. I weakly began to struggle feeling my bones groan in the process.

“L-let go,” I demanded, trying to pull away from the large man holding down my arms, “my father will hear of this!”

“Will he?” George laughed, much to my dismay. “We’re counting on it. Gotta make sure he pays the six thousand for the use of our two slaves.”

I froze. Did they find out somehow? They couldn’t have. Did that mean they just really did things like this to ensure they got paid?

“No!” I thrashed, kicking. And then I felt my legs yanked apart by the other man.

“Tsk, tsk,” George said, grabbing my crotch not-so-gently. “Look how small this is.”

Suddenly the man holding my arms laid across my chest to keep me completely still. I yelped, hearing my bones crack at this. The man blinked, but didn’t move. I couldn’t see over him to know what was going on. Where was George? What was he doing? I tried to struggle, but didn’t have much luck. I gasped and yelled when I felt something large slide inside me, stretching my tight entrance.

“Oh, you’re really tight, boy.” George laughed, begging to move inside me. I felt him pull back a little then thrust roughly forward, sliding in deeper.

“I’m going to kill you!” I cried out as he slammed into me again.

“Ah!” The man holding my legs apart yelled. I watched him fall to the side suddenly, a blade sticking out of his cheek. “Shit!”

The man lying on top of me got off. I watched him turn just as a knife sailed out of the shadows and smashed into his skull. I heard the crack of it going through bone before he fell back. George was the only one left and hadn’t moved from his place between my legs.

I couldn’t sit up. I was too weak and it hurt too much to try. Thankfully I didn’t have to. The next second he was knocked sideways with a blow to the side of his head. He jerked out of me and fell over. I closed my legs, panting on the ground just as two shadows stepped forward.

One wore a hood up, but pulled it off the second she saw me. She was dressed in a long hoodie and no pants. Ivanna. The other was dressed in a trench coat, also wearing no pants. Richard.

Ivanna blushed and looked away. Richard knelt by my side.

“You okay?” He asked, holding me my pants and underwear. I gave a curt nod before hurrying to slip them on, grimacing at the throbbing pain from George having forced himself inside me.

Richard looked skeptical, raising a brow. I noticed his gaze land once more on my chest. “What’s wrong with it?” He asked, pressing his ear to it without warning. I froze, my face growing red.

“H-how do you...” I trailed off, too dumbfounded to know what to say.

“Know?” Richard asked, moving back, “I just do...”

I coughed, tasting blood more prominently. Richard seemed have noticed this. He suddenly looked alarmed. I watched him move back with an almost fearful expression. Was he squeamish? He just punched a guy and helped murder another. That didn’t seem right. The strong feeling of death from the dead man began to choke me. It was darkness and suffocation. George stared at us, his long, ugly length hanging out. If I killed him I’d heal. But I couldn’t risk being found out by Ivanna and Richard.

Another pain in my chest. I yelped and fell backwards. I heard Richard gasp and he was back by my side a moment later, confusion and worry contorting his features. “Edmond,” He said softly, his gaze leaving my eyes to travel down to my chest, “your heart... It’s stopping.”

How he knew this was beyond me. And the next look he gave me was dead serious. As if he were talking about something he heard in the news. “You’re not human.” He stated, not an inch of fear, or surprise in his tone. Almost as if he had suspicions and this confirmed them. 

I couldn’t argue. I couldn’t lie. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this without admitting to them the truth. Ivanna watched from behind Richard, occasionally throwing a threatening glare toward George and the unconscious man. What I found a little surprising was neither she nor Richard gave off any fear. Not that I knew what Richard was feeling exactly anyway. Surely this would be a little concerning. 

“I-” I grunted, unable to finish as I felt it momentarily stop completely. The world disappeared for a fraction of a second. I knew this would repeat for hours as my body decayed from the inside out. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. It made it all the more challenging to hunt in this state. Last time this happened was a close call. 

“Hey,” Richard said loudly, shaking me out of the darkness, “stay with us. You have to cooperate. Okay?” The authority and professionalism in his voice was unexpected. He immediately took charge. I nodded to show I understood. 

“Great.” He said, pulling a small flashlight from the pocket of the trench coat and holding it up, “What are you? Do you know?”  
Richard held it near my eyes, but not so much to blind me. He moved it to the right and I followed it. He did the same to the left, then up, and down. Each time I followed it with my gaze. 

“I... I’m a reaper...” 

It felt odd saying it aloud. Never had I done it before. Suddenly it all felt too real. Even though I had been one for years... centuries.... It didn’t seem to click completely until now. This was the first time I ever admitted it. Ivanna looked clueless. 

“What is a reaper?” She inquired, moving a little closer. 

I hesitated. She wouldn’t like what I had to say. Neither would he. I told them to trust me. But you can’t trust someone like me. I was a killer. “I... I take lives of those whose time is almost up... If I don’t the death they have is much more painful than the one I give them... Just fall asleep.”

“What a bunch of lies!” George laughed. I had forgotten he was there. Richard shot him a look. 

“Why do you do so, Edmond?” He asked, continuing as if George said nothing. “Is there any other reasons?”

I nodded slowly, the world starting to fade again.

“Edmond, hey!” Richard shook me again, pulling me back, “look at me. Focus.” 

“Their... Their life force... keeps me alive.” I managed breathlessly. 

That must have been all Richard needed to hear. The next moment he was standing and approaching George with a grin. “Hello, George.” He said, grabbing his wrist, “You have one final sale tonight.”

George began to struggle as he was dragged to me. I watched in silent surprise at how willing Richard was to sacrifice the shithead. Ivanna made no attempt to stop him. She just crossed her arms and watched as if it were the best thing she had ever seen. Richard dropped him at my feet.

“He’s all yours.” He stated with a disgusted look, “go ahead.”

I didn’t hesitate a moment more. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and scooted to his side. He struggled, but I was quick in placing my hand on his chest, over his toxic heart. “You... you don’t deserve a quick death...” I panted, my hand turning black. George yelled as the life began to drain from his body. He grew weaker as I grew stronger. His movements were slowing and it was gratifying to see. His body jerked and thrashed. The light left his eyes. He shriveled up, the skin squeezing his bones. He was nothing left but a lifeless, decomposed corpse.

I fell back, panting. My cracked bones snapped back into shape. The skin on my hands healed, looking fresh and normal once more. My breathing became less difficult and my heartbeat returned to its normal, irregular beat. Richard knelt beside me.

“Feeling better?” He inquired, still looking concerned, “it still doesn’t sound right.” 

“That’s what it usually does.” I said, sitting up with a soft smile, “because it stopped once and wasn’t the same since. It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry.”

Richard didn’t look relieved. He still looked worried. I also noticed a glint of longing in his eyes. What was that supposed to mean? I blushed and turned my head away.

“Can we stay together?” Ivanna piped in, sitting down in contentment near the dead guy and George. “We will probably be wanted.”

I shrugged. I wasn’t against traveling with the two of them. It had been a while since I had friends. Usually I tried not to make any since they were always temporary. But something drew me to them. I wasn’t sure what. But I wanted to know. And if this was what it took I welcomed it. This Saturday night was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It’s the person that can’t write good M/M! Yay... I’m back with another awful piece. And by awful I mean what it’s about. I don’t condone rape or none-consent. From either side it is both disgusting and awful. But it is a real thing. I wish it weren’t. But it is. While I don’t condone it, it’s part of this story mainly to bring awareness that such a thing exists everywhere. I was trying to be light with it, but I didn’t want to block it completely. So yeah... Again, I don’t approve of it. But I wrote this and that is all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually realized I’m much better at writing F/F, hence why I added Ivanna into it. Because I can describe it better I suppose. Not that it was F/F, by the way... I don’t condone rape or non-consent in any way shape or form. This is completely for the story, and ONLY for the story. From any side it is wrong and disgusting. Regardless of this, I hope it was at least a decent read.


End file.
